Game modes
|-|Main= This change was implemented on '''the 1st of August'.'' This article explains the different account game modes on '''OSRune', since the addition of Ironman modes to the game. '' Ironman modes are a new way to play OSRune. These modes offer a completely new and challenging experience recommended for our veteran players. In these new modes, you must be completely self sufficient due to being unable to trade with other players, as well as overcome several other challenges, such as restricted shops and no access to the earned coin system, and many more. When you first log in to the game, you will be met with the option to choose a game mode. You may pick Standard mode (the classic OSRune experience) or any of the 3 new Ironman modes. Unlike any other server and RuneScape, OSRune provides its players with 3 different Ironman modes. These are; * Ironman mode, * Hardcore Ironman mode, * Ultimate Ironman mode. Note that accounts that were active before this update will be in Standard mode by default and will not have the option to switch. 'Activation' All three game modes can only be activated when first logging into an account, and can therefore not be accessed by already existing game accounts. That means that all accounts that were already existing before this update went live, cannot access the different ironman modes. A player's mode will be shown on the [http://www.osrune.com/scores.php highscores], which has also seen the addition of 3 new filters for each mode, so you can compete to be the best in each one. For more information on these Ironman game modes, click on the tabs above to go to a page with a detailed explanation. 'Important' *'Abusing bugs/exploits that go against the above restrictions or the spirit of the Ironman modes will result in your Ironman status being removed and potentially your account being banned.' |-|Ironman= The Ironman mode is an account-type that was introduced into the game of OSRune as official support for the Ironman style of playing, where players are completely self-sufficient. The game mode was designed to challenge the most dedicated players and stimulate competition through careful and specific balancing. 'Activation' This mode can be activated when first logging into the game, or after dying as a Hardcore Ironman. 'Distinctions' Ironmen are indicated by a special icon and can compete in their own exclusive highscores. Another way that Ironmen accounts will be identifiable is by the outfit exclusive to their game mode; the Ironman armour. 'Restrictions' This is the base Ironman experience, which has the following restrictions: *Cannot trade items with other players. (Receiving bonds is exempt from the rule above) *Cannot participate in staked duels. *Cannot pick up items dropped by or for other players. *Cannot loot items when killing another player. *Unprotected tradeable items cannot be retrieved when killed by another player. *Cannot receive loot from monsters if other players deal damage to them. *Combat and Slayer xp rates are capped at 20x. *Cannot use the earned coins system. *Limited stock from Sigmund, Rustin and Wise Old Man shops. *Reduced coins received from caskets. *Reduced chance to loot unique barrows items. |-|Hardcore Ironman= The Hardcore Ironman mode is an account-type that was introduced into the game of OSRune to push the challenge of the Ironman style of playing up a notch. Much like on RuneScape, Hardcore Ironmen players are required to always be wary of dying, because of only having one life. Unlike RuneScape, Hardcore Ironman accounts do not get permanently locked upon dying. Instead, they are simply moved to a regular Ironman account status upon death, and will be completely unable to regain their Hardcore Ironman status, unless creating a whole new account. 'Activation' This mode can be activated when first logging into the game, and is lost upon death. The exceptions is if the player dies in a 'safe-death' place or location, such as the Fight Caves. 'Distinctions' Hardcore Ironmen are indicated by a special icon and can compete in their own exclusive highscores. Another way that Hardcore Ironmen accounts will be identifiable is by the outfit exclusive to their game mode; the Ironman armour. (same as regular Ironmen) 'Restrictions' All Ironman restrictions also apply to Hardcore Ironmen, as well the following additional ones: *All items held in the inventory and equipped will be lost upon death and unable to be retrieved. *Unsafe death will eliminate the player from Hardcore mode, moving them into regular Ironman mode instead. *Global announcements will be made when a Hardcore player with at least 500 total level is eliminated, stating their total level and cause of death. *Don't die or we'll all laugh at you. 'Highscores' How long can you last at the top of the Hardcore highscores? |-|Ultimate Ironman= The Ultimate Ironman mode is an account-type that was introduced into the game of OSRune as the ultimate challenge for those players who are looking for the greatest challenge. The Ultimate Ironman mode is much like the Ironman mode, with the only major difference between the two game modes being that Ultimate Ironmen are not allowed to use any banks. 'Activation' This mode can be activated when first logging into the game, by selecting the Ultimate Ironman game mode. Unlike the Hardcore Ironman mode, it is not lost upon death. If the challenge is too great, a player may swap their Ultimate Ironman mode for a standard game mode. THIS CANNOT BE REVERTED. 'Distinctions' Ultimate Ironmen are indicated by a special icon and can compete in their own exclusive highscores. Another way that Ultimate Ironmen accounts will be identifiable is by the outfit exclusive to their game mode; the Ultimate Ironman armour. 'Restrictions' All Ironman restrictions also apply to Ultimate Ironman, as well the following additional ones: *Cannot deposit into or withdraw items from the bank. *Cannot use items on bank booths to exchange them for bank notes. (Un-noting items is allowed, however) *No items will be kept on death, but may be retrieved at the location of death. Some warnings about these modes: *It is NOT possible to change from Standard Mode to any of the Ironman Modes. *It is NOT possible to change from one Ironman Mode to another, with the exception of dying in Hardcore Mode. *It is possible to change from any of the Ironman modes to Standard mode, but this CANNOT BE UNDONE, no matter the case. **This can be done by clicking "Game Mode" in the Info tab, inputting your PIN and going through 3 different confirmation screens. *Some specific items will not yet be available for Ironman accounts due to them not being available in Ironman-specific shops (such as god books) but alternative ways to obtain them will be introduced in the future. *Keep in mind that additional restrictions may be added or existing ones modified in the future, if necessary.